


Don't let me down

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Conversations, Hand Job, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Marcus gives Tomas praise for a successful exorcism discovering something new about his partner.
Relationships: Marcus Keane/Tomas Ortega
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Don't let me down

**Author's Note:**

> So as promised, here is a story with some sexy time and praise kink because it's Tomas...enough said. :p 
> 
> Title comes from a line in the song "Don't bring me down" by Electric Light Orchestra

When they both entered hotel room they were staying for the duration of the exorcism, Tomas closed the door and locked it before turning and leaning against it.

Since he started his training to be an exorcist with Marcus, he mostly helped from the sidelines. However, today was the first time Marcus allowed him to do an exorcism with him taking the lead. After five months of training, Marcus felt like it was time for Tomas to tackle one on his own.

Granted it was an easier case than most but still it had its challenges. Namely Tomas wanting to impress Marcus and show him that he could do this. Before they had done the exorcism Marcus had shared with him that he would be taking charge of it. Marcus must have sensed Tomas’ excitement yet nervousness because he told him to “relax” and in a more playful tone “don’t let me down”. Tomas heard the the lightness in that statement accompanied by Marcus' signature smirk, but Tomas took those words to heart and wanted to make Marcus proud.

Tomas doesn’t know when he developed this drive to please Marcus, to get his compliments and praise, since they were few and far between. Most of the time if Tomas did something good he got a simple "good job" or some sort of pleased noise. If he did something wrong...well it seemed he never heard the end of it. All Tomas knew was that whenever Marcus gives him a compliment or a praise, it warmed him and made him very happy.

He watched Marcus drop his bag on the bed and stretch out his limbs also wondering when he developed this attraction to his partner. Looking down, Tomas bit his lip not wanting to admit that praise from Marcus didn't just make him happy and warm, but also made him breathless and slightly hot and bothered.

“You did well today.” Marcus suddenly said as Tomas jerked out of his thoughts and looked up. He saw Marcus looking at him arms crossed and a smile on his face.

“Uh…thanks…I am glad it was a success.”

“Me too, and I must say I am impressed with how quickly you got the demon to bend to you. I knew this was an easier case but not that easy…or perhaps you just made it look easy.”

Tomas felt his face hot and realized that he was blushing. Tomas instantly went to his bag and started rummaging through it not wanting Marcus to know the effects his praises had on him. “Tomas?”

“I am glad you thought I did well.” Tomas muttered looking through his bag not sure what he was looking for.

“You are definitely a fast learner my young padawan.” Marcus joked as Tomas let out a chuckle and blushed even more. “Bloody hell are you blushing?” Marcus asked walking over.

“No I mean…I just…no.” Tomas stammered out turning away from the approaching man.

Marcus turned him and said, “You are. I thought you would be use to compliments now what with Marie Walters and all the others singing your praises.”

“I mean yes but…”

Marcus smirked and lifting Tomas’ face up by his chin asked, “Is it compliments coming from me?”

“Well I mean they are nice…and not very common and…”

Tomas continued rambling when Marcus leaned in and whispered against Tomas’ ear “I am very proud of you today.”

Tomas closed his eyes as the sensation of the praise, the warmth of Marcus’ breath against his skin, and the presence of Marcus’ body wreaked havoc on his body.

Tomas bit his lip but hated that he could stop a soft whimper mixed with a moan escape his lips. Marcus let a huff of laughter and drawing back some said “Well isn’t this a surprise.”

Tomas felt himself grow hot with embarrassment and pushed Marcus away starting to the bathroom. Marcus grabbed his wrist saying, “Tomas wait.”

“What? Want to make me look more like a fool?”

“No I am just shocked and then not shocked that you get off on praise…especially coming from me. How long?”

Tomas looked away and said “I…don’t know…look I’m sorry…I…” when Marcus pulled him in fast and cupping his cheek kissed him.

Tomas stood there shocked at the kiss then closing his eyes gave in. He let his hands rest against Marcus’ back when Marcus parted saying “How long?”

“Since I first saw you. You?”

“When we first met and then I broke into your apartment.” Marcus admitted with a smirk then added, “So you have a praise kink…”

Tomas blushed when Marcus took Tomas’ chin between his thumb and finger and looking at him said, “Nothing wrong with that darling. Now then be a good boy and undress.”

Tomas felt his breath catch in his throat as his body thrummed with warmth and nodded. He stepped back and started undressing as Marcus stood there watching his every move.

“So good…so eager to please…” Marcus murmured walking over and running his hand down Tomas’ bare chest.

Tomas let out a shuddering breath as Marcus said “What do you want Tomas?”

“To please you…I want…to make you proud…”

“You do. I am so proud of you. You learn so fast and are so eager to practice. Such a good student.” Marcus praised running his hand through Tomas’ hair.“I am so glad to train you.”

He took Tomas’ cock in his hand and stroked it as Tomas let out whimper. “Shh my beautiful boy, I have you. I want you to come for me. Can you do that?” Tomas just nodded as Marcus kissed him and continued stroking him hard and fast.

Tomas gripped Marcus’ biceps making different sounds of pleasure as Marcus said, “There we go, almost there…so close…”

“Please Marcus…please…” Tomas cried thrusting into Marcus' hand.

Marcus just nuzzled him and said in his ear “Come for me.” Tomas gripped Marcus’ biceps tight as he came feeling Marcus stroke him through it.

Tomas panted at the force of his orgasm falling against Marcus who caught him and stroking his hair said “Good boy, so good for me.” Tomas smiled as Marcus led him to the nearest bed and sat him down.

Tomas fell back feeling all loose and relaxed, not registering that Marcus was undressing himself. He suddenly felt the bed dip and turning his head saw Marcus moving towards him. Tomas shifted his body and welcomed Marcus’ weight atop him as they kissed.

“Hmm such a good kisser…I wonder what else you are good at?”

“Anything you want me to be.” Tomas whispered against Marcus' lips causing Marcus to chuckle.

"Then let's get to it my little cub." Marcus growled attacking Tomas' neck feeling the younger man grip him tight.

“Tell me Marcus…how…am I doing…” Tomas groaned riding Marcus’ cock in languid motions.

Marcus gripped his hips and moaning in pleasure said “So good. You are so good at taking my cock. Keep going Tomas…you feel wonderful.”

Tomas smiled and rested his hands on Marcus’ chest, moving slightly to change the direction of the thrusts and crying out in pleasure. Tomas flung his head back as Marcus suddenly sat up and gripping the back of Tomas’ neck said “So beautiful and stunning…and all mine. Mine to please, mine to praise…is that what you want?”

“Yes! Oh Marcus yes. I want your praise…I want to make you happy and proud. I want to be the best for you.”

Marcus kissed Tomas passionately and rolled them over as he thrust into Tomas harder. “You will. You are so good at doing what I say…taking my orders. My good little student…you did so well commanding that demon to bend to your wishes. You showed him that God is still in charge.”

Tomas nodded when he cried out arching against Marcus who cursed at feeling Tomas tighten around him and with one more hard thrust came inside Tomas. Tomas gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of warmth inside him but also found that he liked it. He wrapped his legs around Marcus’ waist pushing him in further and locking them together.

Their hips continued rolling together when finally they both collapsed against the bed. Tomas led out shuddering breaths as Marcus caressed his side saying “Shh I got you. So good…so good for me.”

Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck while wrapping his arms tight around Marcus’ back and legs tight around his waist. Marcus chuckled and allowed himself to rest his weight on Tomas. Finally he felt Tomas’ limbs loosen and fall limp to the side as Marcus slowly pushed himself up by his arms bracketing Tomas’s face with his hands.

Marcus looked down at Tomas and kissed him gently saying “You all right?”

Tomas opened his eyes and smiling said “Very…” he stroked Marcus’ cheek as Marcus turned and kissed his palm.

“So uh…it was good? It was my first time…” Tomas said in a small voice as Marcus froze and looked down at Tomas.

“Really?” Tomas nodded blushing as Marcus smiled. “You were perfect. You felt amazing and well that running you do…definitely see the benefit in it.”

Tomas smiled saying “I am glad.”

Marcus rolled off of Tomas as Tomas followed and curled up against Marcus. “Tomas do know that I am very pleased with your progress. I may not always say it but…”

“I know. I think that is why when you do it has such an effect on me.” Tomas admitted as Marcus nodded.

“Perhaps. Though now that I know the effect it has…I’ll definitely have to wait until we are alone to properly praise you.”

Tomas smiled and said “Yeah that could get awkward.”

Marcus chuckled and turning some brushed back a stray curl of hair saying, “I am glad you are with me Tomas. I do not regret doing this.”

“Same here. I hope we can do this more…I think I am falling for you Marcus.” Tomas said softly burying his face in Marcus’ neck.

Marcus chuckled saying, “Hey no need to hide.” He slowly coaxed Tomas from his neck as Tomas met his blue eyes. “I think I can say the same. We’ll see where this goes. Let’s not label it yet yeah?”

Tomas nodded and said “Yeah.”

“Now come on let’s go shower before we fall asleep. You'll thank me in the morning.” Tomas nodded as they got up and walked into the bathroom hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please comment and like if you wish! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
